IG-88
Requires: *Nym's Slicer Pre Quest The IG-88 Heroic Instance was added in Chapter 7 along with the Tusken King, Axkva Min, and Aurilia. The Nym's Factory Compound where you encounter the infamous Bounty Hunter IG-88 is a very simple instance that will wipe your entire group in three seconds flat if you're not competely on your toes. Similarly to the Axkva Min encounter, tanking isn't a simple matter of standing toe to toe with a boss and holding aggro. The flame throwers and rockets fired by the various bosses do an amazing amount of damage in a short period of time. Jedi playing as tanks will want to keep moving and trading taunts. IG-88 in particular can erase you in 3 seconds or less if he gets locked onto you. For entertainer buffs you will want full energy protection and whatever else suits your character and his/her abilities. The entrance to the factory, and the Retina Scanner, are guarded by elite level 90 protector droids. It may not be necessary to kill these. Running through the droids and incapping or dropping aggro at the entrance is sufficent (although murdering all the droids is fun, and good XP for the less than level 90s in the group). Phase 1: Battle droids This part is pretty easy so you shouldn't have any problem here. Plant four people on each of the four doors in the instance. Have the medics in the middle to heal whoever gets low. Kick the Mouse droid in the Middle of the instance, and wait for the Battle droids and bomb droids to spawn. You can keep the bomb droids off your back by standing directly in front of the door where they spawn. Blast the battle droids apart and Phase 1 is done. Phase 2: Droidekas At the end of the first phase, CL90 Gold Boss Droidekas will spawn in place of the Battle Droids. There will be four of these initially. The Jedi and Bounty Hunters blocking the doors immediately aggro the Droidekas and drag them to the center of the factory area, where the remainder of the group is waiting. In the alternative, have everyone go to one of the doors and attack the droideka at that door and then rotate around the room killing the other three with everyone attacking the same droideka at all times. That the Jedi and Bounty Hunters get aggro on the Droidekas is very important, as it keeps them from aggroing the Medic(s) and nuking them immediately. Phase 3: Giant Battle Droids with flamethrowers This is one of the hardest parts of the instance. Two giant battle droids with flamethrowers will come out of the main gate and stand next to each other in the middle of the dungeon. Whatever you do, DON'T stand still for this part. as soon as they aggro have one medic do a stasis on one of the battle droids and have your group focus on the other. The best strategy for this battle is running behind the droids more importantly don't be near the mouse droids those are what the battle droids are targeting with their flamethrowers so avoid them at all costs. They hit hard, so make sure you heal yourself and your medics focus on healing and don't forget, do not stand still. When looking from the entrance door, the right battle droid turns counter-clockwise and the left battle droid turns clockwise. Also, keep yourself away from red targetting circles on the floor. Phase 4: IG-88 This part may or may not be harder to the last depending on how your group is. When IG-88 comes, give him all you got. You can try having your ranged professions run the perimeter like the last part, but it isn't really needed. Just make sure the medic are on the ball for this part. When the Droidekas spawn, top priority is to eliminate them. IG-88 is or is close-to being invulnerable when they spawn. So take them out. I would keep 1-2 Jedi on IG-88 while everyone else takes the Droidekas out, save the medics. Keep doing this and IG-88 should go down. Everyone in the group and in the instance will get a bonus of +1 to Combat Offense Strikethrough Value, with a maximum stacked bonus of +10, and a Droid Factory Token of Heroism. Heroic loots: * Dented IG Droid Head * Juyo Saberstaff Schematic No-Trade Removed! * Schematic: CC-V Legion Cryo Projector * Elegant Combatant's Rings (Stats Vary) * Fancy Combatant's Rings (Stats Vary) * IG-88 Wall Lamp * IG-88 Solar Panel * IG-88 Solar Generator Category:Famous characters Category:Heroic instances Category:CL 90 and higher